Total Drama Magic
by Blue Skys and Dark Chocolate
Summary: It all starts with a not so simple news story. When a natural disaster opens up a whole new world to humans, an outcast sells out her own kind for the entertainment of humans, and for Total Drama to have a ball with. However, will it prove to be a smart decision? 10 million dollars on the line says it might just be. (SYOC Closed! Update goal: Every week or so.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyyy  
So  
I was kind of inspired by Aradia Devoss and her SYOC Total Drama Demigod, and using her science bit at the 2nd actual chapter, I kinda made this…**

 **I have her permission to use her thingy, but I kinda made it my own**

 **Love you Devo-chi :* Xoxo**

 **STAY TUNED AFTER THIS LONG ASS BIT BECAUSE THERES ACTUALLY A STORY TO THIS! SURPRISE!**

 **Also, I don't own this goddamn series.**

* * *

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: EDITING OR EXTRAORDINARY ABILITIES-WOMAN DISSOLVES ENTIRE BUILDING IN A SINGLE TOUCH IN AN EARTHQUAKE, SAVES THOUSANDS**_

 _In a video submitted by an anonymous source of the New York City earthquake, you can see a young woman, no older that 18, dissolve a 17 story building in a single touch, saving the thousands of people around her on the busy streets. If you look closely, you can see her faintly glow and mouth words, but the audio is shaky. There was no injuries, much less debris. While some may claim its editing, the thousands of witnesses says otherwise. Those who were in the building could also be seen gently falling from the building, as if cushioned by some magical force._

If proven valid by further investigation, what could this mean for the world? Do seemingly normal humans have superhuman abilities? Or is it just this extraordinary young Lady?

 _ **EDIT-**_

 _The video has been proven to be valid, and the young woman has been identified as 17 year old Amber Dracenbleu, a high school student from Idaho who was on a school trip. Amber has apparently gone into hiding, and is unabled to be traced. Her parents seemed to have disappeared with her. More as the story develops._

 _ **EDIT-**_

 _Amber Dracenbleu has once again been spotted in more video footage, which shows even more of what appears to be something beyond human control- A large white portal, which she had stepped from. After the spotting, she was contained by government officials. She is now being held for questioning and possible experimentation._

* * *

"Dude, this story is INSANE!," Chris said to the producer who sat across the table, scrolling through his phone, looking through the comments, "And you really got me to talk to her? For real?"

"Yeah," The Producer said, "She is actually a very tame girl, so its not like she's shutting everything out. Plus, she said she would talk only to bring attention to what she sees fit, and asked specifically for us. "

"Why us? Unless-" Chris started, before being cut off.

"We'll find out when we get there."

Inside a containment center, at one end of a table, sat a small teenaged brown eyed girl with long, honey brown hair in long waves behind her. She wore a brown poncho lined with white fur, a white pleated skirt, and black leggings with brown ugg boots. She sat on a chair, swinging her legs and eating a large ice cream sundae, humming in happiness as if she wasn't surrounded by heavily armed guards in a dangerous and stressful place.

"Soooo… Why did you call us here?," Chris said, raising his brow at the seemingly carefree girl, "If its for what I think it is, then I already am ready,"

"Ah, so you really aren't stupid? Thats good to know," Amber said as she took another bite of ice cream, before licking the spoon of the ice cream that remained, "I figure some back story is needed, though."

"I'm sure the whole world wants to know that," Chris said. Amber took another bite, before leaning back.

"Well, most of it. I am what you humans would call a sorceress. A witch, even. I come from a much different world. In my world, I am normal. Everyone has a grasp on what you humans call magic, in one way or another. However, everyone's magic is a specific control. Myself, I am called a Void Witch. My spells can dissipate anything I touch, and move it elsewhere."

"Like that building?," Chris asked.

"Yeah, like that building. Somewhere in the far reaches of space, it is floating among the stars."

"What about the people from the building? How did they not disappear?," Chris said, tilting his head.

"I cannot condemn anything living to a void or misplace it. Its against my family's seal of magic. If you were to look closely at the video, you'll see the plants and any animals also survived."

"Seal of magic?"

"Theres a story to that too," Amber said, messing with a bit of a cherry, "This universe is made of something called Mana. Well, part of it. Theres a bit of mana in everything, and a Sorcerer or, rather, a Wizard is someone who can control it and manipulate it. However, when the first of our kind found out how to, they had to set some boundaries for the different types of controllers, called Rules of Balance. Voids cannot use their power to condemn anything living, as it would be murder, nor can they summon anything living. These were made into seals, contracts almost, which help us channel the magic," Amber explained, before sticking the spoon into the ice cream, and pulling up her Poncho, showing a black tank top over a heavily bandaged torso that stopped right below her collarbones. On her left collarbone was a scarred circle with a 10 pointed star, a swirl curling towards the center and a line running through it. Placing her small hand over it, the scar began to grow a bright white, and she muttered a few words, in some weird tongue. Her hand glew the same bright white, and so did the bowl of ice cream when she touched it, before it vanished. After it vanished, she gasped for breath, shaking slightly.

"Thats SO rad. Are there different types of magic? How are they determined?," Chris said, before wincing as he saw the scar well up with blood. Calmly, Amber reached over for a tissue and pressed it against the scar. Chris blinked at her calm movements, "And is that normal?"

"Well, for me, it is. I'm not a full Sorceress. My father is a human, so that kind of thing takes affects my body. It was worse with the building. I was gone for a week to heal my ribs and regain blood. My ribs are still cracked, so it hurts, but I will be fine. As far as magic goes, there are many different seals, and many different types. Genetics play a huge role in determining what seal, or type of magic you have, but there have been stand outs, or ugly ducklings. My mother's family is a Dream family. Their seal allows them to view the dreams of others and even bring them to life, but they are simply illusions. They also cannot bring forth anything impossible."

"Then how do the… 'Ugly Ducklings' happen?," Chris asked, as Amber put down her poncho back on, pursing her lips.

"No one knows. It is common for them to be late bloomers, and their powers tend to be discovered by accident. Like my mother accidentally condemned half her house."

"How long have your kind been hiding? Are there more of you in this world?," Chris asked, leaning forward. Amber turned to the guards, asking for a pencil and a world map. Once she got one, she began circling certain parts on the map.

"Sorcerers have existed since the cavemen. We used to live in peace with you humans, until the rise of Christianity came into place. Then we were forced to build our own communities and seal them away, hidden from mortal eyes. Only those with at least 1/4th Sorcerer blood can crack the seal. We hide in all areas of this world, but the biggest community is what your world calls the 'Bermuda Triangle'. Its a large city and our capitol in the world, but every major country has its own community- England, America, France, Russia, Italy, Japan, China, Egypt, and many others."

As she slid the map over to the guards, she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, "Any more questions?"

Chris sat still, processing the information, before looking up, "So, I take it you are brought me here because… you're selling out your own kind?"

"I wouldn't say it like that," Amber said, asking for a juice box, "I would say its something that proves we are not weird, but just like you. Plus, reality TV is very popular, especially your show. Plus, teens are balls of moods and hormones normally, but you should see Sorcerer teens. Especially during spring and fall, because the unstable weather fucks with the seals." Amber grinned as she sipped the juice from the small straw in the box, "Plus, its an exclusive deal, since I'm the only one known to break down the seals continuously."

"I'm tempted. But, I wonder, why now?," Chris said, looking at the map.

There was a moment of silence, before the slurping of air was heard. Amber sighed as she set down the juice box, and messed with a strand of her hair.

"Like I said before, my father is human. My mother is an ugly duckling. In the seventeen years I've been alive, I'm been jumping in and out of the two worlds in secret. I don't fit in either of them, really. I have always been alone in the human world, too eccentric for them. In the Sorcerer world, anyone who isn't a pure Sorcerer is seen as a second class citizen, which is why I refer to myself as a witch. The only way to stop this for people like me is to break down the walls and show them that we are all the same, powers or no. And, knowing you from your records, I knew you would be the one to say yes."

"I'm tempted to say no now that you said that, but you know me too well. I say we have a deal," He reached over and shook Amber's hand, "But, the question is, do you want in the show?"

"... I don't know. I'll think about it," The girl said, before standing up to be escorted, "I'll let the triangle send out the message, because," She looked up at where a fly was perched on the wall, "Now they know."

* * *

 **-MEANWHILE, ON BLUE'S SKYPE-**

 _ **Devo-chi: So… you're really doing this?**_

 **Bloo-chan:Yep.**

 _ **Devo-chi: And why must you make the intro so long?**_

 **Bloo-chan:To make sure people are paying attention.**

 _ **Devo-chi:... Gr8. Just gr8. I hope you know I am working on my own things.**_

 **Bloo-chan:Trust me, I know, and I'm counting on you to keep up on it :***

* * *

 **ANYWAY NOW FOR THE NECESSARY LONG LIST OF RULES**

 **-No Mary Sues/Gary Stus**

 **-I want brand new characters. I am pretty well up on the OCs that are in the circuit, and want really original characters.**

 **-Every seal has limitations. Don't act like you character's doesn't.**

 **-PM only. If you are unable to copy and paste it, heres a trick: replace the www. In the fanfiction link with a m. and it will switch to a mobile format where you can copy it. Replace it back with WWW if you want it back in the usual format. You're welcome ;***

 **-2 characters limit per account. Sorry about it.**

 **-The PM Must have the OCs name in the subject.**

 **And without further ado, here's the application**

 **Name (First and Last):**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age (16-18):**

 **Birthdate/Zodiac:**

 **Gender:**

 **Are they a Pureblooded Sorcerer(ess):**

 **Seal Appearance and Location on their body:**

 **Seal Abilities:**

 **Seal Weakness/Rule of Balance:**

 **Are they an 'Ugly Duckling':**

 **Height:  
Body type:**

 **Skin:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Hair (Style, Color, Length):**

 **Eye (Shape and Color):  
Any other markings/piercings:**

 **Everyday Clothes:**

 **Swimsuit:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Any Jewelry:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Are they looking for a relationship?:**

 **If yes, whats their dream person?  
What would their friends be like?:**

 **How would they treat their enemies?:**

 **What is their weapon of choice?:**

 **Where is their community located?:**

 **Can they break the walls between the two worlds, or do they need to be escorted?:**

 **Things they would say (4-6 quotes):**

 **What would they think of Amber joined as a Co-Host?:**

 **What do they think of Amber 'selling out' their kind?:**


	2. Halfway there!

_**Okay so I live in a mountainous region known for having like 2+ feet of snow by this time of year. It has not snowed yet, and I'm starting to get worried, because this means the winter will be longer into next year and worse than it usually is.**_

 _ **Luckily I love the snow o w o**_

 _ **ANYHOW**_

 _ **Here's the list of people I've accepted ^^ So far, the votes of Amber being a Co-Host are a yes! With that being said…**_

 _ **Here are the girls:**_

* * *

 _ **Jade De'ardor- Half-breed/Ugly Duckling (Protection Seal)**_

 _ **Mariah Viraviot-Pure Sorceress (Scholar Seal)**_

 _ **Gabrielle Jamieson-¾ Sorceress (Gravity Seal)**_

 _ **Misty Lunangor-Pure Sorceress (Illusion Seal)**_

 _ **-4 more spots-**_

* * *

 _ **And the Boys:**_

* * *

 _ **Felix Feira-Half-breed (Beast Seal)**_

 _ **Ember Mourne-Pure Sorcerer/Ugly Duckling (Animation Seal)**_

 _ **Trey Sinatra-Pure Sorcerer (Chaotic Flame Seal)**_

 _ **Ryusei Godai-Half Breed/Ugly Duckling (Armor Seal)**_

 _ **-4 more spots-**_

* * *

 _ **We're halfway there people! Remember, you can send in 2 people max!**_


	3. Full cast list and the Hospital

_**AAAAND THATS ALL FOLKS OUR 16 LOVELY CONTESTANTS ARE IN!**_

* * *

 _ **The Girls:**_

* * *

 _ **Jade De'ardor- Half-breed/Ugly Duckling (Protection Seal)**_

 _ **Mariah Viraviot-Pure Sorceress (Scholar Seal)**_

 _ **Gabrielle Jamieson-¾ Sorceress (Gravity Seal)**_

 _ **Misty Lunangor-Pure Sorceress (Illusion Seal)**_

 _ **Iclyn Uvlugiaq-Pure Sorceress (Ice Seal)**_

 _ **Luna Pacem-Pure Sorceress (Light Seal)**_

 _ **Mira Florence-Ugly Duckling (Mimicry Seal)**_

 _ **Dawn Haylock-Half Breed (Sugar Seal)**_

* * *

 _ **The Boys:**_

* * *

 _ **Felix Feira-Half-breed (Beast Seal)**_

 _ **Ember Mourne-Pure Sorcerer/Ugly Duckling (Animation Seal)**_

 _ **Trey Sinatra-Pure Sorcerer (Chaotic Flame Seal)**_

 _ **Ryusei Godai-Half Breed/Ugly Duckling (Armor Seal)**_

 _ **Eric Solomon-Half Breed/Ugly Duckling (Demon Seal)**_

 _ **Saahir Jafri-Pure Sorcerer (Sand Seal)**_

 _ **Sai Ardinkeep-Half Breed (Sound Seal)**_

 _ **Solis Pacem-Pure Sorcerer (Shadow Seal)**_

* * *

 _ **And now for the snippet on Amber, who had to escort like 5 of these OCs-**_

"How're you holding up?," Chris said as he set his 'Get Well' card on the table next to the hospital bed. On the bed was Amber, laying at a comfortable angle with wires running all over her and an IV in her arm, "I know you said using magic takes a toll on your body, but you literally shattered all your ribs save for the bottom two and caused internal bleeding, as well as dislocated your left shoulder. Thats insane."

"Wait, I dislocated my shoulder?," Amber said, blinking. When Chris handed her a bag, she grinned as she pulled out a large order of chicken nuggets and french fries, as well as a double cheeseburger and chili cheese tots. He sighed as she started to horf down the fast food, before setting a milkshake on the tray that was across her lap.

"I swear, you eat more than anyone I know. How are you not 200 lbs?," He said, before shaking his head, "And yes, you did. How did you not feel it?"

"Standard procedure," She said, her mouth half full as she dug into her chili cheese tots, "But we have everyone, more or less. Where are they staying, anyways?"

"I had the studio rent out a hotel for them. Don't worry, it was a 5 star one. I looked over their files and know how snobby some of them can be," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "Are you sure you'll be fine for next week?"

"I heal fast. Besides, I did all of that traveling with my ribs cracked, so I can handle it."

As soon as she said that, Chris's phone rang. When he picked it up, he gave a 'Hello, Chris McClean speaking.'

After a moment, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and stood up, "Really? Who set the place on fire- Oh, of course." With that, he waved to Amber, who was too busy with her food, and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

 _ **AND NOW TO GET WORKING ON THAT FIRST EPISODE**_

 _ **SEE YOU IN A WEEK OR SO I GUESS!**_

 _ **Devo-Chi: She has no idea what she's doing**_

 _ **NO GO AWAY DEVO YOU HAVE STUFF TO WORK ON TOO**_


	4. Keymaster- Episode 1

_**Okay, so before I get started, I guess I should answer some quick Q &A:**_

" _ **Blue-chan, what took you so long?"**_

 _ **-Besides Holidays, Finals, and other drama, I call laziness and procrastination.**_

 _ ****_" _ **Blue-chan, what got rid of your writers block for this?"  
-I would like to give a shout out to music and a fun little game my friends and I play call shenanigains, which gave me so many ideas. **_

" _ **Blue-chan, do you have a favorite character?"-From my dear Senpai**_

 _ **-Not really. I like some of the references the characters have in their designs, and I can call Dawn my favorite hooker because her design is so quirky and attractive just to type, but I'm not really emotionally attached yet.**_

" _ **Blue-Chan, will you still do the week/2 week schedule still?"  
-Most likely not.**_

 _ **Now, with that being said, Happy Holidays, from me to you. Since I have no family to visit, this Holiday season I'm spending at my college with my Dorm mate and her daughters, making cookies and**_ ham.

 ** _Also, I want to say I really hope 2017 starts off well for all of you, because we need it._**

 _ **Now, all that aside, Here is the new chapter:**_

* * *

A large familiar Island appears across the screen, as a voice over starts of Christ McClean's voice, "Hello, and Welcome to Total Drama -"

"MAGIIIIIC~!," Amber chimes in, a record scratching as she appears on the screen at the beach, dressed in a black tank top,a white fishnetted poncho, denim short shorts, and black thigh high converses.

"Damn it, Amber, you ruined the suspense!," Chris said, appearing beside her too, pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the camera, smiling, "I am your host, Chris McClean. And this is my new co host-"

"Amber! Hiiiiieeeee!," Amber chimed in, waving at the camera.

"-Who you might remember from the recent news. Well, she's back, under U.N. protection and has brought more to yours truly," Chris said. Amber grinned as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Today we have rounded up 16 of my kind to compete on national TV, to show that we aren't that much different."

"And trust me," Chris said, "We chose 16 of the most interesting Sorcerers we could find. Each of them is something Unique. And man, are some of them insane! I mean, I had to get the studio to fund TWO five star hotels for these guys. However, who will be the one to take back the prize of 10 million dollars? Who will fall? Find out now on TOTAL. DRAMA.-"

"MAGIC, -BEEEEEP-ES!"

"You cannot cuss! This is international TV!"

-Cue Theme Music-

"I'm so excited~! Who's fir-"

A boat pulled up, cutting Amber off. On the boat was a tall female, who stood at 5'10, with a wide shoulder length and a generous figure, with a slight softness around her hips and thighs. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt with a galaxy print on it and jean capris, as well as fingerless black gloves and black sandals. She had long black curls that fell down her back, and large, almond shaped dark brown eyes. A circle with another circle and a X running through both was situated in between her prominent collarbones, standing out against her tan skin. The girl grinned as she stepped off onto the deck and tossed her duffle bag down.

"Looks like I'm the first one here! Sup! I'm Jade De'Ardor. Nice to meet you, sis," Jade said, high fiving Amber and gently punching Chris on the shoulder, "Take good care of us, okay bro? We are able to fuck you up if you don't."

"I'll do my best," Chris said, eyeing the girl warily. Jade only smirked as she walked along the docks, taking her bag with her.

The next boat pulled up after a moment, showing an even taller male, standing at 6'10. He had a scruffy vibe to him with his shaggy brown hair, olive toned skin, and large, muscular build, but his forest green eyes were large and gentle looking. He wore a low scooping light green t-shirt with a black undershirt and black pants, with tan boots. A mark of three sixes, the middle one large and a deeper scar than the other two sat on his pulse, as if crudely carved on. Around his neck was a wide brown leather choker, and his wrists held matching brown leather bands. All three had silver loops.

"Felix! How're you doing?," Chris said as the young man walked up on the boardwalk to shake Chris's hand.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Felix said, tilting his head with a smile. Amber popped up besides him and tilted her head back.

"Wow, that's a really cool mark," She said, blinking. The tall boy just flushed and looked away, covering his mark with his hand.

"Yeah… thanks…" With that, he grabbed his suitcase and made his way next to Jade, who he shook hands with.

The boat after him carried a smaller female, this one standing at 5'4. She was of a very petite build, with small shoulders and a slight figure. She had long elbow length wavy dark hair that had a bit of a dark purple overtone that appeared when the light shone just right, and large, doe like light blue eyes beneath her dark framed glasses. A small beauty mark was set just below her right eye, and on her left hand was a mark of an eye. She wore a white short sleeved button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black vest done up with gold buttons, and a black and gold plaid pleated skirt with knee high black socks and dark brown ankle boots. By the way she stepped off the boat and onto the docks, she moved as if she was the most important person in the world.

"I'm sorry I am a bit late. My name is Mariah," She said, bowing her head slightly and going at a slight curtsey. When she rose from her curtsey, she looked over at Amber, and wrinkled her nose. She looked at Chris, and gave a small ghost of a smile before walking past him. The eye on her hand glew, as well as her eyes, as she looked over Jade and Felix.

She seemed to frown slightly, before stepping back when she spotted Felix. Her eyes seemed to be narrowed for a minute, before she ran her hands through her hair and looked away. She shook her head, before settling at least 10 feet away from the two others. Jade crossed her arms with a salty look, and looked at Felix, who only rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

The next contestant that rode up on the island was the shortest one yet, and a male. A 5 foot male with long mid-back length bright scarlet hair with golden tips (pulled up into a ponytail) and large, round, dark brown eyes with gold flecks. He had girlishly long eyelashes, too, and almost appeared female, until Amber chimed in.

"Ember~! Hieeee!," She said grinning. The young man paused, and looked away, his cheeks pink.

"H-Hi. Its nice to be here." He smiled at her politely, making her gush how cute he was as the next boat pulled up, holding another male contestant.

The next contestant, who was a muscular 6'3 young man, had shaggy dark brown hair that reached to the lower part of his forearms, messy with no particular order under a maroon desert hood, and hooded crystal blue eyes. He had a deep sandy tone to his skin, and wore a traditional light brown and white accented desert garb and dark brown boots on his feet. He gave a smile as he walked up on the docks, and waved to everyone.

"Greetings All! I go by the title of Saahir Jafri! May the sun shine on the sands of our meeting."

"Nice to meet you too, Saahir," Amber said, shaking the contestants hand with a smile. Saahir happily accepted, and smiled at Amber.

"I would like to thank you for being so brave. This is a grand opportunity!," Saahir praised, making Amber grin brighter.

"I thought it was about time, anyways."

The next boat pulled up, this one holding a female contestant with dark red hair and narrow emerald green eyes. She stood at a tall 5'10, with very lean but noticable muscle. She had average curves, but made up for it in the sheer physical power her body seemed to radiate. She wore a gray tank top with black off the shoulder straps attached with a red pleated plaid skirt with chains hanging on the sides, and black thigh high sheer stockings with red and black high top shoes. Around her neck she had a series of dark silver chains and two metal bangles on her wrist. Her make up was extremely tasteful and seemed to highlight her punk-based beauty

"Misty, sup girl?," Chris said, holding out his hand for a High five. Misty grinned, returning it with a solid slap as she rested her arm on Amber's head, "Nothing much, had one hell of a ride here. Sorry about that fire thing, I forgot I had a cigarette going."

"Which was stupid, by the way,"Amber said, "And if you win, the other hotel is coming out of the prize money."

"If?," Misty said, before lifting Amber's face by the chin and leaning extremely close to her much to the shock of the others and Amber, who seemed to freeze, "I think you mean 'when' I win, babe." With that, Misty pulled away with a smirk and made her way over to the group, swaying confidently.

As Amber was snapping out of her daze, the next boat pulled up, and out stepped a male contestant just below Felix's height at 6'9 ½, with a dark tan complexion and shoulder length greasy looking black hair and small, narrow stormy gray eyes. His right side of his hair was buzz cut, with 'Demon' tattooed on his skull, with a skull under the words. His hair covered his left eye, and he wore a dark gray tee-shirt with black letters saying "Fear the Creeper" on the center, a dark brown unzipped leather jacket, finger-less black gloves, faded dirty looking grayish-blue ripped jeans, and black and white stripped worn sneakers. His left eyebrow had a bar pierced through it, his ear cartilages pierced with the same type of bar. He also had large plugs, and a scar above his left eye.

"Eric! Glad you can make it, despite your record," Chris said, smirking as Eric walked by him. Amber jumped in front of him, making him stop to look down at her, since he towered over the small girl.

"Now, I'm expecting you to play nice with everyone, you got it?!," Amber said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Calm your horses, you're only 5 foot nothing, after all," Eric said with a bored yawn, walking past. Amber's cheeks puffed in anger, and she tried to storm after him.

"Why I oughta-"

"Calm it, Amber," Chris said, holding the smol anger back from Eric.

The next boat had a girl that was 5'2, with medium brown skin and a medium large afro, and greenish-brown almond shaped eyes behind dark brown square framed glasses. She wore a cerulean blue button-up shirt with white dolphins in a straight pattern moving to the left on them with a black blazer, half buttoned up and sleeves rolled up, with knee-length denim shorts rolled up as well, navy blue knee socks, and black sneakers with white shoelaces. She wore a rather blank expression on her face as she walked across the dock to acknowledge Amber and Chris.

"Hello, My name is Gabrielle. Its nice to be here," She said monotonously. Amber smiled at her, and Chris blinked, before the girl walked on by to meet her competitors. Amber and Chris looked at each other, before shrugging.

The next boat that came by held two competitors side by side, a male and a female, who looked like polar opposites. The boy had shaggy blonde hair and golden toned almond eyes, as well as a brillant golden tan to rival Felix's, as well as a height of 6'3. He wore dark clothes, however, such as a dark grey v-neck t-shirt under a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and dark-wash blue jeans with black combat boots. Around his neck was a small silver necklace that dissappeared within his shirt, as if he was hiding something, and a gold ring with a tribal style crescent moon on it.

The girl, however, almost translucently pale with hair dark as night and icy blue eyes. She a white polo shirt, a white pleated skirt that goes to just a few inches above her knees, and light brown aperries. She had a rink with a swirling sun design on it. She stood more than a foot under her counterpart, and seemed to have a much more pleasant disposition in the way she carried herself, compared to her counterpart, who sluggishly carried on behind her. She smiled bright enough for the both of them, as Amber and Chris greeted them.

"Solis, Luna, how are you today?," Amber asked, shaking Luna's hand.

"Ah, we're wonderful, thanks for asking!," The girl replied.

"Oh, *beep* off, what do you care?," Solis said, strolling by.

The dock was starting to fill up as another boat pulled up, this one holding a male with short dark brown spikey hair and oval hazel eyes. His skin was a caucasian/asian mix, and he stood at a fair 5'11 with a fairly muscular build. He wore a \ red sleeveless tee shirt under a dark blue short sleeve button up shirt, with below the knee length camouflage cargo shorts, and black and grey slip on skate shoes.

Amber grinned a she ran up to meet him, "Hi, Ryusei! Have you caught up on Shugo Chara like I told you?"

Ryusei smiled, "Ah, not quite yet, but I'm getting ther-"

"Not right now, you two," Chris said, pulling a pouting Amber to the side, "Nice to meet you, Ryusei."

"You as well," He said with a smile, before walking along.

A boat with yet another male pulled up, this male being 6 ft even with a lithe body, round red eyes and long white hair with black streaks in it. He wore a black shirt with 'feeling way too damn good' on it in bold white, black long pants, and black shoes. He lazily walked off the boat and onto the docks, waving to the two hosts.

"Trey, whats up, dude! Hope you slept well, because you need to be focused today," Chris said. Trey smiled faintly, before nodding.

"Got it, boss. Hit me with your best shot."

The next boat held a 5'5 girl with long platinum hair in a side fishtail braid (clipped with a diamond flower clip), large gray eyes, and a fairly thin build. She wore a long gray shirt with ¾ sleeves and black leggings, and black converse shoes. Around her neck was a choker with a mirror shard in the shape of a heart half.

"Hiya, everyone! My name is Mira, and its nice to meet you all!," She said with a pleasant smile, waving as she pulled Amber for a hug, and smiled at Chris.

"Hold on, I need that perfume you have on, it smells like peach melba-"

"God damn it, Amber," Chris said, pulling his co-host back to him as the next boat pulled up.

The boat that pulled up after Mira's held another two competitors instead of one, a boy and a girl like Solis and Luna. The boy, who got off the boat first, had dark tan tone to his skin, as well as dark gray eyes and layered chin-length black scruffy hair. He stood at a good 5'9, with a lean and lithe frame. He wore a black wife beater tank top and black form fitting jeans and black combat boots. He wore a wide scarf that covered the area from the center of his nose, to just above the neckline of his tank top. A long silver chain necklace dipped close to his belt line, with a black rough cut crystal hanging from it.

The girl, however, looked like him and didn't at the same time. She had the long, dark hair, which fell down her back in loose waves that came to a curl at the end, and the similar narrow points of the eyes, only the arch of which was a bit rounder. She had very fair skin compared to her male companion, with deep caribbean blue eyes. She was very small compared to him, at 5'2, and had a very slender and athletic appearance. She wore a blue zip up hoodie (unzipped) with white fur lining the hood and a gray tank top beneath it, with light denim short shorts, light gray knee-high socks, and brown moccasin boots. A clear white crystal hung from her own neck.

"Hiya! Looks like we didn't run too late!," the girl said, pushing her hair off her shoulder with a bright smile and a wave. She skipped in front of her companion, and shook Amber's hand, and then Chris's, "My name is Iclyn! And this is my cousin, Sai!" She then turned to the others who had arrived before her, and grinned as she waved to them too.

"Iclyn, nice to meet you! Congratulations after winning the gold at the Junior Grand Prix!," Amber said, before smiling at Sai, " Its nice to meet you too, Sai"

Sai nodded, before looking down and making his way over with his cousin, who was chatting happily with Luna and Felix.

"Is he okay?," Chris muttered towards Amber.

"He doesn't talk much," Amber said, as the last boat pulled up.

The final boat that pulled up had the last female missing from the group, who was arguably extremely beautiful and extremely eccentric. She was of a thick and extremely curvacious build, standing at a fair 5'8 with hair that fell to the base of her neck, before curling up at her collarbones, and dark olive skin. Her hair was colored light lavender, with orange highlights fading in and out with brown roots peeking. She wore a gray large sweater with ¾ sleeves that fit low on her chest, showing the white shirt she wore beneath it, a black skirt that reached a few inches above the knees, and some purple and blue striped thigh highs (held up by black garter belts, seen when she lifted her leg to step onto the docks) and black heeled ankle booties. Her half lidded light gray eyes, plus the lethargic walk she had down the dock hinted at a sense of sleep, and almost appeared like she had just been woken up. The only marks visible on the girl was a small beauty mark just above her lip as well beneath her left eye on the apple of her cheek.

She lifted her head, and her eyes seemed to scan everyone else, making a few shiver as she seemed to look through them.

Amber appeared to be instantly enamored with the girl, gazing in her direction for quite a bit. Chris cleared his throat, snapping his co-host from her trance.

"Our obligatory eye candy, Miss Dawn! Looks like you were getting a bit cozy on the boat, right?," He said with a laugh before he got pushed into the water by the girl as she walked by him, towards the other members. Amber squeaked, before laughing (along with a few members of the cast) as she pulled the main host up.

"I like this one," Misty said with a smirk as Dawn, who just looked away and sat on the docks, ignoring the stares the other competitors gave her.

With everyone there, Chris cleared his throat.

"Okay, now that everyone is assembled, say Hi to your competitors. Even if you may end up on the same team, they still are your competition to win a lot of money," Chris said. Amber grinned as she waved an envelope.

"Speaking of teams, we have already arranged them,"She said ripping it open, "All teams are final, no take backsies. All complaints can be filed at the corner of *beep* you and go *beep* yourself ."

"I might have to start a drinking game of how many times you make the people censor you," Mira said. Amber grinned.

"Then go the hospital for poisoning," She responded, before she looked at the paper.

"Okay, so after I call your name, please head to the left: Felix, Dawn, Sai, Gabrielle, Eric, Luna, Ember, and Mira, you're Team West." As she called them the 8 moved away from the others, then looked amongst their group.

* * *

 _-Confession Cam-_

 _Dawn yawned, messing with her finger nails, "I wonder how they arranged these teams. I mean, I think this is a bit of a mismatched group, but isn't that what the show is all about? That scarf guy slightly creeps me out, though. And something about Eric just.. Isn't right. Call it intuition, I guess."_

* * *

 _Ember blinked at the group he got, "Well, for the most part, all the calm-ish people are around, so that might be what's best. I look forward to working with them!"_

* * *

 _Eric smirked, "What an interesting group. However, most of them are not fools. Especially that lavender and orange haired girl. She won't be an issue, however."_

* * *

 _Luna grinned, bouncing in her seat, "I am a bit upset to not have my brother here, but look at how cool the team is! We have the really big guy, the girl with the awesome hair, ninja dude, a really smart girl, that really cute guy, the smol guy with the really pretty hair, and the really cheerful tall girl! I think this will be great!"  
-End Confession Cam-_

"Mariah, Trey, Misty, Ryusei, Iclyn, Saahir, Jade, and Solis, You are Team East," Amber said, smiling at those who stood on the right.

* * *

 _-Confession Cam-_

 _Mariah sighed as she pushed up her glasses, "We almost had a perfect team. Ryusei and Jade are the only ones who aren't capable. I mean, both are not even true Sorcerers, since both are Ugly Duckling half-breeds." She taps on her arm, looking away, "And it seems my team is full of a bunch of dirt tumbling free wheelers, so it looks like I'll have to pick them out myself."_

* * *

 _Iclyn pulled her hair up in a tight bun, sighing softly, softer than her speaking voice, "I know we are not allowed to complain, but I wanted to be on the same team as Sai. I have only heard of the Sound Seal by the Guardians, but I have never seen one in action…" She gave a soft smile as she looked off into the distance, messing with the crystal hanging from her leather string, "Over all, I am very excited. I mean, I'm surrounded by my own kind for once. Sure there's no ice to skate on, but I can always make my own. Plus, there are some cool people here."_

* * *

 _Misty grinned as she played with her pearl pendant, "I am glad I'm on the same team as the all seeing girl. I couldn't play my tricks with her on the other team. I wonder how the other team will stand up, though, because it looks like we have a very smart team. Well… Maybe except for Icy. She seems a bit air-headed." Misty licked her lips, "But damn, if she isn't gorgeous. She seems like the flexible type, too. Didn't she mention figure skating? And if the way she tied that bun wasn't obvious, she was a ballerina, too. I knew a few ballerinas, and they always tie their hair that same way."_

* * *

 _Trey pinched the bridge of his nose, "Misty is so damn loud. I was right outside this booth. But, she seems observant enough to things she likes… I guess. If she can get her head in the game, she might be useful. I think my team is solid, but something isn't right."_

* * *

 _Solis groaned as he leaned down on the table before him, "Great. The one person I can stand is on the other team. What fun."_

* * *

 _Saahir blinks, "Hm, I wonder what the challenge is today. The sands feel quite coarse, but they seem fine otherwise."_

* * *

 _-End Confession Cam-_

"Now that teams are selected, time for the challenge," Amber said, dissolving the paper.

"Amber and I have set a bunch of grueling obstacles around this island, and have hidden two keys somewhere in the forest. You and your team must work together to find the clearly superior key, the Gold key. The gold key is the key to the MVP cabin that actually has air conditioning, a pool, and a in-home kitchen and showers that run constant hot water," Chris said, gesturing to the two story cabin.

"Dude, sweet," Dawn said, looking at her team.

"Guys, we are getting that key," Jade said, cracking her knuckles.

"The silver key opens the cabins left over from previous seasons. If you find the silver key first, you must keep going til you find the gold key. If you have the silver key, but find the gold key afterwards, the silver key will go to the other team. However, because this is the first challenge and we, mainly Amber, feel like its too soon to send any of you home, if one team finds the gold key and the other finds the silver key, no one has to go home tonight," Chris continued. Amber jumped in front of him, winking to the groups.

"So don't *bee-*k it up," She said, before pulling an air horn out of nowhere, "You will search as long as you need to, even if it takes a week. Ready, set-"

Chris pulled out his own air horn, and they both pressed at the same town, the noise twice as loud. At the noise, the two teams ran into the forest.

* * *

"Okay, so there are traps around the island, right?," Jade said, as her team slowed down, "Maybe its best if we split up, then."

"We could also cover more area, too," Ryusei chimed in, looking at the rest of his team mates.

"Its not a bad idea, but what if one of our groups gets ambushed?," Mariah said, rolling her eyes, "I mean, we can't be all trusting to everyone…"

"Thank you!," Solis said, rolling his eyes.

"Then we'll move in twos," Misty said, crossing her arms, "Everyone, seals up front."

"Who died and made you leader?," Solis challenged. Misty smirked.

"Your fucking happiness is what died. Now, seal, now."

(*muffled Amber in the distance*: OH, SO I GET CENSORED, BUT THIS ONE DOESN'T  
Chris:Amber, you already broke the censor button.)

"Wanna fucking go?," Solis said, scowling as he stepped closer to Misty.

"I dunno, do you have a condom? Because you're about to get properly fucked,"Misty said, cracking her knuckles.

Saahir put up a wall of sand between the two, "Guys. We're trying to find this key, its no time to fight."

"You know what, I'll find it on my own, then," Solis said, walking away with a sarcastic wave, "And you can all kiss my ass when I find it."

"I'll go on my own, too," Mariah said with a sigh, "I work better that way." She walked away too, in the direction of the cliff.

Misty flipped both of them off, before Trey said to the rest, "Any others wanna be an idiot?"

Iclyn sighed, turning as she turned, and lifted her shirt the slightest bit, showing her seal on the small of her back, of a snowflake. Ryusei held out his right hand, showing a symbol of a reflected six and inverted two prong fork, while Saahir lowered his shirt a bit to show his seal of a coiled up viper above his heart. Jade gestured to her own open mark, and Trey held out his own right hand. Misty pulled down her shorts a bit on her left hip, showing a curled up purple chameleon mark. Trey looked at the marks, and thought for a minute, before looking at the group.

"Okay, Iclyn and Saahir, cover the beach area. If its in the sand, or in the water, you two are our best chance of spotting it there," He said. Iclyn nodded, as did Saahir, who grinned.

"We'll do our best and find that Key!,"He said, before leaving with Iclyn.

"Jade, Ryusei, you two cover the hills. If you guys come across the other team and they try to ambush you, you two could hold your own," Trey continued. Jade saluted him, and Ryusei nodded with a smile.

"You got it, fam! Lets go find that key!," Jade said, grabbing Ryusei's collar and dragging him away.

"We will head for the cliffs before Mariah does. We will have a better view," Trey said.

Misty nodded, rolling her shoulders, "If we run into her, though, no promises I won't beat her or that one smartass's face in."

* * *

"Okay, so, any guesses on where the key is?," Mira said.

Felix stopped, sniffing the air, "I don't think either of them hid the key. I smell too many metallic things that smells like them."

"Wait, you can smell that? Thats pretty cool,"Luna said, tilting her head.

"Its also really useful," Gabrielle said, tilting her head at Felix, "Is your hearing just as well?"

"N-not if I don't activate my mark, but I can only do it for so lon-"

"Do it," Dawn said, leaning over to press her hand against his mark, "Just for a minute."

"O-okay…," He stammered, before closing his eyes. His seal began to bleed, but glew all the same.

' _Then we'll move in twos. Everyone, seals up front'_

' _Who died and made you leader?'_

' _Your fucking happiness is what died. Now, seal, now.'_

' _Wanna fucking go?'_

' _I dunno, do you have a condom? Because you're about to get properly fucked.'_

After that, Felix snapped from the trance, his face bright red, and covered his face while Luna worked on his bleeding wound, her hair now pulled into a ponytail

"So, what did they say?," Gabrielle said, tilting her head.

"T-They are spl-splitting up, it sounds like. However, th-theres an argument going on."

"Then we should do the same. I take it they are going in groups of two, so we should go in two groups of four. That way we're covered," Dawn said, yawning softly as she massaged the back of her neck.

"Agreed. What groups should we go in?,"Luna asked, looking at everyone as she finished working on stopping the bleeding.

Eric grinned, "Hows this: Dawn, Luna, Sai, and I can handle the outer areas of the island, while Felix, Ember, Gabrielle, and Mira handle the inner hill area."

"... You seemed to have planned that out a bit too quickly," Mira said, tilting her head as she twirled a piece of her hair, "I don't know how I feel about it."

Eric's finger twitched slightly, before he smiled, "It was just a random name call, really. If you think it would be better with different people, then-"

"Its fine,"Sai said, "Lets just find this, the other team probably has a lead on us."

"Okay, so I guess I will cover the shore while you handle the ocean?," Saahir said as they stepped out to the outer part of the island.

Iclyn nodded as she pulled off her over jacket, and looked at him, "If you find the key, signal me by sending out some sand on the ice." She smiled before her hands glew light blue, as well as the crystal on her necklace, and she held out her hands.. A line of ice appeared where she held them, as far as they could see. She then spread her arms, encasing the water around the island with thick ice. A slight chill ran in the tropical air, making those on the island shiver.

"Well," Amanda said, watching from the cameras in the staff room, "She's serious."

With the ice set, Iclyn grinned as she put down her arms and waved to Saahir, before sliding out on the ice in her moccasin booties, skating out.

Saahir smiled and waved back, before starting to shift the sand to look for the key.

* * *

"Hey, puppy boy," Gabrielle said, looking at Felix as they wandered into the forest, "Can you smell anything metallic in general?"

"Yeah, you said you smell metallic things with Amber or Chris's scent, but what about metals in general?," Mira said, looking up at the trees, as if the answer will just fall from them.

"That might not work, since theres metals in the camera equipment and in the cabin areas," Ember pointed out, before pointing to Felix, "So unless he can pick out one metal in particular, puppy boy might not be able to help."

"I have a name," Felix said, sulking, "But Ember is right. I dunno if I can pick up a single metal of another."

"Then…" Gabrielle said, thinking for a moment, "What about trees. Like, if you can smell the trees, and pick up a slight metallic scent on or near one, we can probably find something."

"Well, its worth a shot," Ember said. Mira grinned as she nudged Felix.

"Okay, Doggy, get scenting!," She said. Felix frowned, before he took a deep breath, and for a moment, everyone was still.

However, when his eyes snapped open, he shot off to the right, and the group ran after him.

* * *

"If they did hide it themselves, they hid it damn good," Jade said as she picked up a large rock, sighing. Ryusei had climbed a tree and was climbing down, dropping in front of Jade.

"Well, thats the point of this, right?," Ryusei said as she set down the rock, and sat on it. The sun was high up at this point, and her hair was starting to heat up from being insanely thick and dark. She sighed as she pushed her hair onto her shoulder, and she took off her gloves, showing some old, deep scars on her hands. Ryusei winced at them, before looking out into the forest.

"You know, you should probably cut your hair if its really wearing you out that fast. Especially since it'll probably be this hot for a while."

"Nah, I just will get my hair ties when we got that nice cabin,"She said as she got up, pulling on her gloves after taking a deep breath to cool off, "We gotta go find this key."

As soon as she said that, Felix, Ember, Gabrielle, and Mira ran past. Ember saw the two and smirked with a wink, and Mira waved, before Ryusei and Jade looked at each other and ran after them.

* * *

"We're at a slight disadvantage since those two have very appropriate seals," Dawn said, following behind Eric as they came to a clearing before the beach.

"Well, we can also outnumber them," Eric pointed out.

Luna frowned, "Thats a bit mean, though."

"Thats the point of the competition," Eric dismissed. Luna sighed, before looking up at Sai.

"What do you think?," She asked him, poking him.

Sai glanced at her, then shrugged.

"Ever the 'dark and silent' type, I see," Eric commented, before he saw Iclyn skate behind the cliff, doing a triple lutz as she vanished.

"Okay, we need to break that ice," Dawn said, looking at Luna, "Can you like to melt it? Just not noticably huge chunks."

"Sure!," Luna said, dashing off to the icy shore.

* * *

Trey and Misty took a break on the mid point of the cliff, taking a deep breath from the steep incline.

"I took you for an athletic type," Trey told Misty as she laid on her back in the soil.

"Nope. I am a theater girl."

"That explains a lot," Trey said, rolling his eyes, ignoring Misty's middle finger. His eyes look over the gaps on the trees to the beach, where he saw Luna working on the ice as Dawn and Eric were obviously disagreeing on something while Sai stood just outside the line.

"Well, there's one part of the W team," He commented. Misty stood up, popping her back, before she saw Jade and Ryusei dashing after Felix, Ember, Gabrielle, and Mira, who seemed to be trying to grow more trees from the ground, but the trees kept shattering into bits of energy because Jade had encased her hands in her energy and punched through the mimicry spell.

"Well, I guess they have that covered," She commented, before she saw Mariah on the arch line.

"Gotcha, bitch!," She shouted, beginning to dash up the cliff. Trey groaned, before he saw the shadows move in the corner of his eye, his brow wrinking as he chased after Misty.

* * *

"God, I am surrounded by idiots,"Solis bemoaned, before sighing as he conjured himself from an underground cave with his shadows, before looking around. He narrowed his eyes as he heard a large crash, and made his way to where he saw Jade and Ryusei with the other team, where Felix was pointing up the tree, where the silver key was hanging from a very high branch.

"Good boy," Gabrielle said monotonously, before her seal glew and she moved up that tree.

"Oh no you don't," Ryusei said, running up and grabbing onto the lowest branch to climb up.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Ember said as his seal glew though his clothing on his right shoulder blade. The key started to fly down, and Mira casted her own spell, making two keys, as if to confuse Jade and Ryusei.

Jade tried to form a barrier around Gabrielle, but the shield was shattered as Felix lunged at her, his eyes glowing a bright red, his canines elongated, and his fingernails sharpened to claws.

Falling back from the attack, Jade and Felix got into their own tussle as Gabrielle grabbed one key, and Ryusei grabbed the other, which dissolved into dust. Jumping down, Gabrielle looked over the key she grabbed, and nodded to Mira and Ember, and looked where Jade and Felix were in an aggressive fight.

"You're gonna lose, you know. Its not even the gold key, so why risk fighting it?," Solis said, sitting on a tree stump and watching Jade flipp on Felix, swinging at his face with her fist glowing with her energy. She was pretty bruised and bloody, especially her seal, neck, and nose, but Felix wasn't doing any better, especially since his mark was bleeding twice as much as hers.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM," Ember said as he lunged a large rock at Jade with his ability. She dived off of him in time, giving Mira the perfect chance to grab Felix, grabbing the loop on his collar and looking into his eyes.

"Breath, Felix. We have to go." She then all but pulled him away with the other two, leaving Ryusei to jump down and catch himself with his armor, and look over Jade to see if she was fine. She looked up and glared at Solis, though it didn't affect him.

"Not like you were much help, asshole!," Jade said,standing up and limping off, but not before punching a tree down. A sickening crack was heard from her knuckles, making Ryusei flinch, and deep inside Solis, he flinched as well.

"...Whatever," Solis said, making his way through the forest to look for the Gold key as the other two left.

* * *

"Ha, finally caught up to you, you fucking pr-"

"Shut up, you're breaking my concentration," Mariah said from her meditation pose, "I am trying to spot this key."

"You know you're facing the wrong way, right?," Trey said.

"I have a 360 view around my horizon, you know," Mariah said, before she flopped down, huffing softly, "But I still can't pick it up."

As she finished speaking, Ryusei and Jade made their way up to them, red in the face and panting as if they went the whole way up without any breaks. Trey and Misty both picked up on how ragged Jade seemed to be, especially the large gash on the side of her neck.

"Have you two seen the gold key?," Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"We haven't seen it," Ryusei said, sighing.

Jade crossed her arms, nodding, "We scouted the hills and everything, bro. Saw nothing. However, the other team has the silver key. We tried to grab it, but they dipped."

"Great," Mariah drawled, blinking to shut off her sight, "And I've scanned this entire island, and found nothing. They sure do love to mess with us."

"Ha, unless for some reason it was right under your nose," Trey said as a joke. Misty laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"That'd be some bullshit. So much for the all-seeing eye, right?," She commented. However, Mariah took the hint, and walked to the edge, and looked down at the drop.

Right there, hanging on a hook on the drop, was the golden key. It seemed right as Mariah spotted it, she saw Iclyn spot it at the same time. Mariah looked at her teammate, who just nodded, as if to say "You can get it."

Trey and Misty seemed to caught on, too.

"Okay, we should probably climb slowly down, " Trey said, looking off the cliff where the key was hanging halfway down. Misty seemed to look down as well, before she walked a short distance away.

However, Mariah jumped off the cliff, diving straight towards the key. Misty, quick to react, ran after her, diving off the cliff. Trey watched with wide eyes as the two girls flew down, before he was shoved to the ground by Jade, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, as she ran by, and followed after them.

It all happened in slow motion, Iclyn would swear from her spot on the ice. Mariah had snagged the golden key, her seal glowing, as well as her visible eye as she clutched the piece of metal to her chest. Misty reached out to her, a worried look on her face. As Misty managed to catch up to Mariah and pulled her to her chest, Jade seemed to glow a brilliant green, and the three were encased in a glowing green ball of energy. When the orb collided with the ice, the ice broke in a huge wave, throwing Iclyn off into the deep water, where her form turned into a solid block of clear ice, and sunk below the waterline.

"Iclyn!," Saahir shouted from the beach, however hesitant he was when he ran to the waters edge.

"LYN!," Sai said, running to get his cousin from the water. Eric, however, slightly put his foot out, causing the other boy to trip. Luna jumped, not having heard Sai say anything that loudly yet, while Dawn, seeing what Eric did, narrowed her eyes, but made no movement.

Ryusei leaped off the ledge of the cliff after his teammate, as Chris and Amber ran up to the beach to go fetch the team. At this, Saahir jumped into the water to help him find Iclyn, though it wasn't without the pained look on his face.

Chris watched as Ryusei made the landing close to were Iclyn was sinking, and commented, "Nice form, a bit rough on the landing though, looks like he'll have to settle for the Bronze."

Amber rolled her eyes as she pounded on the orb Jade had formed, to crack it open like an oversized egg. There, she saw Misty's and Mariah's hands still intertwined, both their eyes wide open in shock, while Jade was slumped over them.

"Well, that was something," She said, pulling off a piece of the orb and looking at it, "Is this actual Jade? Holy shit! Now I see why your name is Jade!" She grinned as she shook Jade's shoulder. Jade winced, but Amber smiled at her, "Lets get you patched up."

As Amber made sure the three were okay, Ryusei and Saahir seemed to have found Iclyn, who had very well became a statue of ice, with her expression the same as when she had fallen into the water-wide eyes and full of shock. They held her in one arm each as they used the others to get to shore while Amber got two interns to go get towels. Once he was on shore, Amber screeched as she saw Iclyn's state, and started freaking out. Saahir started groaning in pain, but made work drying himself off as Amber kept freaking out.

"AhaAA, Okay, we NeEd to find out how tO-"

"No, she needs to be warmed up," Sai said, "She just got scared."

"Thats fucking weird," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. Luna's eyes lit up, and she raised her hand.

"Here, I'll help!," She said, bounding over to Iclyn.

"Even though she's not on your team?," Amber said, raising a brow. Solis had come out from the forest after the commotion, and rolled his eyes at his twin's hospitality. Luna's seal glew brightly as she formed a ball of light, and began heating up Iclyn, smiling as she did so.

"She's still in need of help, even if she's on the opposite team," Luna said, watching as the ice melted from Iclyn, who gained her coloring back. Sai sat on the other side, taking off the unaffected necklace that Iclyn had on, and putting it on. The two crystals glew faintly when they were in close proximity.

Saahir, now fully dried off, sighed as he got the sand to bring Iclyn's coat, and set it beside her, "The waters… they hurt."

Sai nods, "I understand." He then looked at Luna, "Thank you. Its very kind of you to help my cousin."

"Yeah, you better be thankful," Solis said. Sai rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on his cousins, watching Luna work her magic.

"Well, now that this is done and over with," Chris said, clapping his hands, "TEAM EAST WINS!"

Mariah gave a small smile as she held out the key, which glinted in the sunlight. Misty punched her in the shoulder, giving a 'you sure have balls' remark. Trey whooped from the cliff edge, and

"And since the other group of Team West found the silver key, no one is getting eliminated tonight!," Amber chimed in, clapping her hands excitedly, "Now, next week is when we're gonna start cutting the numbers, so you can't slack. See you all tonight at dinner! I'm making pot roast!"

"Did someone mention food?," Mira said as she popped up from nowhere, eyes wide and stomach grumbling. Felix was dashing after her, trying to catch his breath with Ember on his back, the key glinting around his neck, the blood dried on his skin and shirt and his face and neck swollen. Gabrielle was following after, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I swear, this is more work than it seemed to be."

"Damn, we didn't get the gold key!," Ember said with a pout, huffing.

"We will get it next week, so clam it, kiddy," Eric said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU GREASY-

* * *

 _ **Fuuuck me sideways this took forever. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but its like 11pm and its Christmas eve. There might be spelling errors, continuity errors, etc, but I GOT IT DONE**_

 _ **Now for a few questions:**_

 _ **Individually, how does your character feel about the others? (PM me the answers on this one)**_

 _ **How well does your character do with kids?**_

 _ **Also, come up with more seal ideas for kids.**_

 _ **Also, bonus scene-**_

* * *

"Well, its not the best of places to stay," Felix started, unlatching his collar as he settled on the bottom bunk, "But its still some place, right?"

"Well, we were lucky we found the key, because none of us have to go home," Ember said, messing with his hair as he sat on the top bunk.

"Could be a little less drafty in here, though," Felix sighed. Eric rolled his eyes from the bottom bunk across from him, and turned away.

"I'm sure we can fix it up tomorrow…," Ember said, before looking around, "Wheres Sai?"

"Probably away from here," Eric said, before muttering, "Not that I blame him."

"I trust he'll be back by bed time," Felix said, before cuddling up to his pillow, an odd habit for someone built like a tank.

-  
Luna giggled as she happily bounced on the bottom bunk, watching as Dawn put away her clothes. She saw many lacy and pretty things, and blinked as she saw her teammate pull out shiny jewelry as well.

"Hey, I'm just wondering, and don't take this the wrong way, but you seem to have a lot of nice things… And you don't really seem like you come from a well to do family," Luna started, tilting her head, "So I'm wondering… Where did you get them?"

"I'm curious as well, " Gabrielle said, looking over her book. Mira was dead asleep, snoring like a asthmatic bear and thrown on her top bed with a bit of drool hanging out her mouth, her hair already looking like it went through hell.

"My mom's hand me downs. She has sugar daddies for days, and when she doesn't want some things they give her, she gives them to me, since we're the same size," Dawn replies nonchalantly, as she closes her designated drawer and puts her suitcase away.

"'Sugar' daddies," Luna giggles, realising the unintentional pun.

"So, is your own dad a sugar daddy?," Gabrielle asked, flipping a page in her book, not looking at the two.

"No… My mother actually loved my dad, or so she said, before he died. I don't remember him much, but I know that he always had a smile on his face and gave the best cuddles," Dawn said, before hopping in her bunk. Luna nodded, before she looked out to see the moon, and gave a brief smile.


	5. Playing House-Episode 2 part 1

_***sips Starbucks latte* Sorry , not sorry. Happy birthday to me.**_

 _ **This is only a part one, so stay tuned for part two.**_

 _ **I don't own Total Drama, just saying.**_

* * *

The morning of the next challenge, Amber was up extra early, sipping a cup of coffee as she flipped the bacon that was sizzling in the pan before her as the gravy for the biscuits and gravy simmered. She looked over, and saw Dawn, Luna, Sai, Jade, Misty, Felix, and Ryusei walking in.

"Morning, everyone! Today we're having biscuits and sausage gravy, bacon, and theres coffee too!," She said, taking another sip of her own coffee with a bright smile.

"...How long have you been up?," Dawn asked, adjusting her garterbelts with a soft 'snap'.

"I didn't sleep. I had to gather up materials for today's challenge," Amber replied as she served plates to the small line that had formed.

"Oh! Materials? This sounds like fun!," Luna said as she took her plate, "What did you gather?"

"I can't tell you," Amber said secretively, before serving the next person.

As the cafeteria filled up, Chris showed up, taking a plate of food, "Though you are annoying as all hell, at least you know how to cook better food more frequently than Chef." With that, he turned to the contestants, "Hope you guys are enjoying it, too. When your done, line up outside and get ready for a long day. Drink plenty of coffee, too, you're gonna need it."

Everyone just sort of looked at each other, before they followed orders, washing their own dishes before heading outside, where they faced a shock. Right outside were 16 kids, the oldest being 9, all sitting criss crossed. Some were talking to the others, while some kept to themselves or to the book. Felix seemed to narrow his eyes at them, and Eric had to hold him back.

"Down, Boy."

"But the puppies-"

"The actual fuck?," Eric said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Gooood morning everyone,!" Chris greeted. Amber popped up behind him, holding the gold and silver keys. Saahir and Gabrielle, who had previously had the keys, checked where they had put them. When he felt nothing, Saahir turned to Amber.

"How did you do that? I thought I would have felt that."

"Me too, actually. Pretty impressive," Gabrielle said, crossing her arms. Amber smirked as she turned over the keys, a mini version of her seal glowing on the keys. Gabrielle gave a soft 'ah' in realization.

"These are the prizes for today's challenge, as well as some bonuses, including the top performer's names going into a drawing to take an episode off to see their family, and a kitchen raid for the winning team tonight."

 _-Confession Cam-_

 _Mira clapped her hands excitedly, "I have to do well today, then! Not only do I want the VIP cabin, I really, really miss all my brothers and my dad! Too bad I can't bring them here, because I think they would love to meet everyone! Especially Mikhail!" She smiles as she fiddles with her thumbs, "So, I hope I do well enough…"_

 _Solis rolled his eyes, "Who came up with these dumbass prizes? The VIP cabin and the promise of not being eliminated is enough of a prize."_

 _-End Confession Cam-_

"Now, for this challenge, you guys will be separate, and won't be at the same time. Each of you has been matched with a kid, and its your responsibility to take care of them. You may help your teammates, and by the end of the day, the kids depend on your fate and score you. Whoever scores the lowest as an individual will be immediately eliminated," Chris said, pulling out his own envelope like the one Amber had last episode. Everyone seemed to flinched, and eyed the kids, as if guessing which one would be theirs for the day as Chris continued, "When your name is called, step forward."

"Dawn, you are assigned to Alethia."

Dawn stepped forward, the same time a seven year old with fairly dark skin, dark green eyes, and long chocolate brown hair also stepped forward. Alethia came up to Dawn's chest, and wore just as odd clothes as her assigned parent of the day, in a teal and mint faded tie dye dress with a pink ribbon around her waist, black and white striped leggings, and pink buckle shoes. Her hair was half pulled up, with a pink ribbon matching her dress holding it up. Her seal was heavily visible on her right cheek, and had a kalidescope like pattern to it, scarred over. The girl looked over at Dawn, staring for a moment, before running to her and jumping to give her a hug, "Yay! I got the pretty one! I have a pretty mama!"

Dawn seemed to melt, and placed her hand on Alethia's hair. As the others Aww'd at the display, Chris continued.

"Felix, your pup will be Tora."

Felix and a small girl stepped in front of each other, and bumped into each other. The girl, about 5 years old, stumbled back, but was caught by Felix, who scooped her up. Her and Felix very well looked related with the same olive toned skin and warm green eyes (Although Tora's were narrow, hinting at asian origin), but her hair was more of a darker brown, resembling dark chocolate as it cascaded down her shoulder in a long braid with a butterfly clip at the end of it. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a black tank top, and neon orange kids converse. Her mark was also visible on the palm of her right hand, resembling a paw print.

As Felix picked up the tiny child, she blinked at him, before pressing her nose in his cheek like a puppy. She pulled away after a moment, before throwing her arms around his neck. Felix smiled as he patted her back, and walked to where Dawn was sitting with Alethia in her lap, playing with the younger girl's hair.

 _-Confession Cam-_

 _Misty paused for a minute, as if in thought, "I think I see how they're arranging these. I think they are choosing kids that resemble or match us in nature, to make it easier to kind of give us points. However, something is fishy."_

 _Mira clasped her hands together, "I am soooo excited! I have my eye on a certain kid, but they are all so cute! Also, is it just me, or did Tora look a LOT like Felix? I wonder if they are from the same tribe or ancestry."_

 _Ryusei tapped his finger on his chin, "Tora means 'Tiger', and seemed to take a liking to Felix really quickly. Because of her name, I am taking she has a seal related to a tiger, especially with the mark on her hand. However, Felix doesn't show any tiger, or feline traits. I don't know much about the animalistic branch of seals, but I know by the way he looked when he was fighting Jade," Ryusei stopped and shivered at the thought, "He seemed more… Canine? Like a wolf. It might just be animalistic dynamics, but…"_

 _-End Confession Cam-_

"Iclyn, you get Victor."

Iclyn stepped up with a young boy who was about 5 years old, with big blue green eyes behind black square framed glasses and short blond hair. Iclyn went over to him, and the boy immediately clinged to her hoodie. She smiled fondly as she fixed his oversized black sweater, and ran her hand through his hair in a soothing motion. She tilted her head curiously as she didn't see his mark, but she figured she can ask him later.

"Ryusei, you get Madelynn."

Madelynn, who stepped up, seemed to be one of the older kids, 6 going to 7, with short dirty blonde hair with the bangs covering her left eye, and the visible one being brown. She was dressed in a very long form fitting green t-shirt with black capris and black tennis shoes. She instantly ran over to Ryusei, and smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Hiya! Its Rai-u-seh, right?," Asked the girl, portraying a strong american country accent.

"Close enough, I guess," Ryusei said, smiling at the young girl.

"Luna, you get Alex."

Alex, an 8 year old boy with ruffled brown hair (so dark it was almost black) and deep blue eyes, wearing a white jacket over a black shirt and light jeans, grinned as he made his way to Luna, coming up to her upper waist. He pulled at her hand with a smile, leaning on her as he warmed up to her instantly, "Hi!"

Luna grinned at the child, and nudged him, "Hi! Are you ready to have fun today?" They chartered quietly, as Solis raised a brow at the kid his sister was assigned.

"Sai, you get Cinder."

One of the oldest kids of the bunch, a nine year old boy with short dark auburn hair and brilliant golden eyes, stepped forward. He wore a black long sleeved turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans with black shoes. When Sai looked at him, he cringed a bit, before meeting His cousin's concerned gaze. He shook his head, moving to the boy and placing his hand on the youngest shoulder. The boy shrugged it off, and looked down, fidgeting with his hands.

"Misty, you're set with Lynnae."

Misty grinned as a 5 year old girl with cornrowed hair, dark skin, and golden eyes walked up to where she stepped, and kneeled down, holding out her fist to bump, "Sup, kid. Nice to meet you."

Lynnae, dressed in a light orange tank top and light blue shorts with orange shoes, fist bumped back with a grin, only for Misty feel a shock, like she put a fork in an electric outlet, making her draw back quick with a blink. Lynnae smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it happens.

"Saahir, you get Andreas."

Saahir looked left and right, before a child of five appeared in front of him, grinning toothily. He had dark skin and gray eyes, with his dark hair shaved on the sides, and the three corn rows in the middle of his head falling over his shoulders, beaded with gold and red beads. He wore a light white poncho and black pants, and seemed to radiate excitement.

Ignoring the wind picking up a bit, Saahir grinned at the little one, holding out his hand, "Greetings, young one! Looks like we're spending the day together!"

"Solis, you have Alicia."

Solis sighed as he stepped up, looking for the girl in question. A six year old girl with short black curls and faded blue eyes stepped up, and her head tilted around, as if waiting for something. Solis just stared in disbelief, before he gave a grumbling sigh.

"Hey, Blind one, I'm over here."

However, he quickly swallowed his words as Alicia whipped her head and gave him a glare that made his shadows shrink beneath him, even if she was only dressed in a pink tank top and gray leggings. The closer she stepped towards him, Solis felt tense, then felt his energy slowly drain. When she got to him, she stepped over his shadow, snorting as he blinked at her. When he turned to look at her, all of drained strength seemed to hit him full force, making him cough and kneel forward like he'd been punched in the stomach.

- _Confession cam-_

 _Solis shivered as he crossed, "Oh dear lord, I have a feeling I just got the worse brat from the bunch. I am not going home, though, so she can deal with me… I could kill her, but I'm not going to be disqualified…"_

 _Luna grimaced, "I think Apollo has met his match."_

 _Jade just laughed._

 _Saahir raised a brow, "I don't feel so good over that child."_

 _Mariah bit the tip of her thumb, "I have no idea what that was, but that child seems to have some control of Solis…. I can only hope that they don't end up killing each other."_

 _-End Confession Cam-_

"Eric, you get Thorne."

"Oooh, edgy," Eric said, before the 8 year old girl, with firey red hair and dark green eyes, wearing a gray hoodie and black jeans, appeared in front of him, looking him up and down, before smirking at him.

"Says you.," She muttered, before standing by Eric, mimicking his pose and rolling her eyes. Luna and Alex laughed quietly, which made Eric glare at them while Thorne stuck out her tongue with a dimpled grin.

"Gabrielle, your child is Denise."

"Hm," Gabrielle said, watching as a darkly tanned girl with a high black ponytail and dark eyes wandered over to her, fidgeting with her light blue sun dress. She tilted the girl's face upwards, looking at the chain Link heart on the girl's shoulder, and nodded, "You look well behaved…"

The girl's eyes lit up, and she looked back down with a "Th-Thank you, ma'am."

"Wow, you have a way with kids," Ember muttered, rolling his eyes, while Eric snorted.

"Trey, you have Audrey."

Trey stepped up the same time a 6 year girl with wild brown curls, deep olive freckled skin tripped forward, nearly knocking off her big black framed glasses. She blinked up at him with hazel eyes, before smiling at him and holding out her hand.

"Hi! Its nice to meet you!," She said, tilting her head as curiosity glinting in her eyes. Her camisol over the black tank top was askew, showing a small mark of a bird that resembled a pigeon.

Trey raised a brow, before taking her hand with a smile, "Likewise."

"Jade, your child is Snare."

"Thats a cool name," Jade said as she spotted a four year old little boy with choppy black hair and dark narrow eyes in a blue t shirt and small pants, and ran to scoop him up easy, setting on her hip. The boy seemed to stiffen in self defense, his eyes flashing red, before slumping and leaning into Jade's shoulder, shaking. Jade looked over to the boy, before running her hand through his hair, "Shhhh, I didn't mean to hurt you, little man…"

"Mira, you get Vixen."

"YES!," Mira cheered as a little girl with deep caramel colored hair and dark green eyes ran towards her. She scooped up the five year old, dressed in a green and white striped t-shirt and black basketball shorts, before squeezing her to her chest. The girl curled up to Mira, and messed with the gold hair, a big grin on her face.

- _Confession Cam-_

 _Mira clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm so excited! I feel good vibrations from this girl, and she's so cute! It's a shame she's an orphan… I wonder what her story is… I've always wanted to be a mom, so if I win this thing, maybe I can adopt her!"_

 _Jade face palmed, "Good job, Jade, Ten seconds into the challenge and you're already fucking up."_

 _-End Confession Cam-_

"Ember, you have Glaive."

When Ember looked at the remaining kids, he saw none of them stepping up at first. He blinked, confused at first, until a 4 year old little girl with long, black curls and large gray eyes in a white sundress, appeared from thin air and jumped on him. As he toppled over, he watched as she seemed to faze in and out of his sight. Something dawned on him, and he glared at Amber and Chris.

"Mariah, you get Lyra."

The last girl standing was also one of the oldest, but was tall enough to pass as ten or eleven. She had a deep tan tone to her skin, and her eyes and hair were both a slightly darker brown. She wore a white button up polo with faded blue jeans. On her back was slung a guitar case, and she had a look of 'why am I here' on her face. As she began to stroll lazily to Mariah, Eric snickered from the sideline, and the dread on the East team began to set in.

"Meet at the recreation tent at the campgrounds at 5 pm sharp!," Amber said, turning to leave along with Chris.

"Oh, and before you go," Chris said, looking back on the teens and their kids, "These children have just gotten their seals."

At everyone but Ember's shock, Amber grinned as she jumped in front of Chris, "So, part of this challenge is to help them get some control of their abilities, which they have to present to yours truly and the orphanage psychologist. This will also count to your score."

- _Confession Cam-_

 _Iclyn sighed as she held her head in her hands, her crystal glowing brightly and her hands frosting over, "How am I supposed to teach someone control over their abilities when I can hardly control my own?" She put her hands down, taking a deep breath as the frost vanished from her hands, before she ran them down her thighs, "He has an energy seal. I will do this the only way I know how."_

 _Dawn crossed her legs, and fixed her thigh high as she spoke, "This is a dangerous challenge. Its obvious why!"_

 _Gabrielle took her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, "So allow me to explain. The younger a child claims their seal, the longer it takes for them to master it. When they first claim it, they are unstable and their control is very limited, leading to some… disasterous events." She frowns as she crosses her arms, "It usually up to the family to teach them, in the case that they have the same seal. For ugly ducklings, natural selection weeds them out to master their seal._

 _Half-breeds go through a lot of excruciating pain to control theirs, since their bodies are not designed to handle it. But, no matter your status or blood purity, if any insane amounts of trauma or stress happen, the child's seal manifests and the disasters are more frequent and even bigger until control is managed, which takes much longer. If control is not reached by a certain age, the sorcerer is given a control crystal to contain or channel that magic, like Sai and Iclyn, by the system. They are basically throwing us to the wall here. These kids, of undetermined blood, are orphans, and have just come into their powers, and we're supposed to control them? Thats fucking stupid and dangerous."_

 _Mariah sighed as she stared at her seal, "I have a feeling I know who's going to win this… But I will try my hardest."_

 _Saahir rubbed at his arms,"The sands are tense. Hopefully it's just a bad feeling…"_

 _-End Confession Cam-_

"Sooo, Don't fuck it up!," Amber sing songed, as her and Chris walked off. Gabrielle muttered 'assholes' as they left, making Denise giggle.

For a moment, there was silence, before Jade broke the silence.

"Hey, Snare, wanna go do something cool?," She said, looking at the little boy with a grin.

* * *

 ** _And just a run down of the Kids and their seals:_**

 ** _Alethia-Kaleidoscope Seal_**

 ** _Tora-Tiger Shifter Beast Seal_**

 ** _Victor-Aura Seal_**

 ** _Madelynn-Warp Seal_**

 ** _Alex-Water Seal_**

 ** _Cinder-Oracle Seal_**

 ** _Lynnae-Electric Seal_**

 ** _Andreas-Wind Seal_**

 ** _Alicia-Marionette Seal_**

 ** _Thorne-Nightmare Seal_**

 ** _Denise-Chain Seal_**

 ** _Audrey-Messenger Seal_**

 ** _Snare-Connect Summoner Seal_**

 ** _Vixen-Plant Seal_**

 ** _Glaive-Invisiblity Seal_**

 ** _Lyra-Voice Seal_**

 ** _If you want more depth on how your OCs kids seal works, hmu my dudes_**


End file.
